Indian Cobra
Naja naja or the Indian cobra is a species of venomous snake found in the Indian subcontinent. It is one of the big four, species which are responsible for causing the most snakebite cases in India. This snake is revered in Indian mythology and culture and is often seen with snake charmers. It is now protected in India under the Indian Wildlife Protection Act (1972). Description On the rear of the snake's hood are two circular ocelli patterns connected by a curved line, evoking the image of spectacles. It is believed by Hindus that those are the feet markings of Krishna who danced on Kāliyā snake's head. An average cobra is about 1.9 meters (6 feet) in length and rarely as long as 2.4 meters (nearly 8 feet).[2] The spectacle pattern on the hood is very variable as is also the ground colour of the snake.[3] The Oriental Ratsnake Ptyas mucosus is often mistaken for the cobra; however this snake is much longer and can easily be told apart by the stronger ridged appearance of its body. Other snakes which resemble Naja naja are the Banded Racer Argyrogena fasciolata and the Indian Smooth Snake Coronella brachyura.[4] The genus name Naja comes from Indian Languages. The Indian Cobra[5][6] or Spectacled Cobra[4], being common in South Asia, is referred to by a number of local names deriving from the root of Naag (Hindi, Sanskrit, Oriya, Marathi), Moorkan (Malayalam), Naya (Singhalese), Naaga Pamu (Telugu)[6] ,Nagara Haavu (Kannada)[6], Nalla pambu or Naja Pambu (Tamil)[6] and Gokhra (Bengali). The most distinctive and impressive characteristic of the Indian cobra is the hood which is formed by raising the anterior portion of the body and spreading some of the ribs in the neck region when the snake is threatened. Lifecycle The Indian cobra is native to the Indian subcontinent which includes present day Pakistan, India, Bangladesh and Sri Lanka. It can be found in plains, jungles, open fields and the regions heavily populated by people.[7] It ranges from sea-level up to 2000m.[4] Cobras normally feed on rodents, toads, frogs, birds and snakes. Its diet of rats leads it to areas inhabited by humans including farms and outskirts of urban areas. Indian cobras are oviparous and lay their eggs between the months of April and July. The female snake usually lays from 10 to 30 eggs in rat holes or termite mounds and the eggs hatch 48 to 69 days later. Newborn cobras measure between 8 and 12 inches (20–30 cm). The young when hatched are exact replicas of the parents and have fully functional venom glands. Venom The Indian cobra's venom contains a powerful post-synaptic neurotoxin. The venom acts on the synaptic gaps of the nerves, thereby paralyzing muscles, and in severe bites leading to respiratory failure or cardiac arrest. The venom components include enzymes such as hyaluronidase that cause lysis and increase the spread of the venom. The toxicity of its venom is similar to that of the Chinese cobra[7] and it is one of the most venomous Naja species based on LD50 value.[8][9] Symptoms of cobra envenomation can begin from 15 minutes to two hours after the bite, and can be fatal in less than an hour.[10] The Indian Cobra is one of the Big four and a polyvalent serum is available for treating snakebites by these snakes. Zedoary, a local spice with a reputation for being effective against snakebite,[11] has shown promise in experiments testing its activity against cobra venom.[12] The venom of young cobras has been used as a substance of abuse in India, with cases of snake charmers being paid for providing bites from their snakes. Symptoms included loss of consciousness, euphoria, and sedation.[13] Other cultures The spectacled cobra is much respected and feared, and even has its own place in Hindu mythology as a powerful deity. The Hindu god Shiva is often depicted with a protective cobra coiled around his neck. Vishnu, the preserver of the universe, is usually portrayed as reclining on the coiled body of Sheshnag, the Preeminent Serpent, a giant snake deity with multiple cobra heads. Cobras are also worshipped during the Hindu festival of Nag Panchami. There are numerous myths about cobras in India, including the idea that they mate with ratsnakes.[14] 'Snake charming' The Indian cobra's celebrity comes from its popularity as a snake of choice for snake charmers. The cobra's dramatic threat posture makes for a unique spectacle as it appears to sway to the tune of a snake charmer's flute. Snake charmers with their cobras in a wicker basket are a common sight in many parts of India only during the Nag Panchami festival. The cobra is deaf to the snake charmer's pipe, but follows the visual cue of the moving pipe and it can sense the ground vibrations from the snake charmer's tapping. In the past Indian snake charmers also conducted cobra and mongoose fights. These gory fight shows, in which the snake was usually killed, are now illegal.[15]